Never Let Me Go
by HoplessRomance
Summary: "She knew that going back to him was only going to cause more harm than it did good. But she couldn't help it. No matter what...he was the only thing that she needed to keep her heart beating" Ezria story. Drama, lies, tears, love and more. Join Aria and Ezra on their emotional roller coaster of a relationship. -I'm bad at summaries, I swear it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this first :**

**Alright, well I'm back! It feels like forever since I'm written a story on here. I deleted "Broken" my past story but I have decided to start something new. I've always been a fan of Pretty Little Liars and I've shipped Ezra and Aria since the beginning. I've thought about writing a story about them but I just never got an idea. But I have one now. The story takes place during and after episode 4x06. To be more specific, it begins with the whole Connor/Aria/Ezra situation. This is just how I would want their relationship to play out during the rest of season 4. Just a heads up, A doesn't exist here. I'm not that creative to have A play a role, haha. I'm sorry. **

**Well I hope you enjoy! If I get a good response, I'll continue. **

Ezra's eyes followed Aria's angry body as she raced by him. He knew that look all to well. She was furious. Whenever she was that furious, Ezra knew she was determined to make whom ever she was angry at pay. Worry seeped through his veins at the sight of her. His eyes darted over to Mike before excusing himself from the conversation he was currently engaged in. He knew he was taking a chance by going after her, but curiosity had gotten the best of him. Things between them were...rocky. It had been weeks since that had spoken to each other. It was killing Ezra to be away from her for that long. He missed her with every fiber of his being. He missed holding her in his arms and kissing her forehead. He missed hearing her voice, hearing it during class just wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to hear her say his name and tell him that she loved him. He missed kissing her and the sweet coconut smell of her dark chestnut hair. He just missed everything about her. Ezra knew that things were over between them. The very thought of that tore him apart, inside and out. Things were getting too complicate between them and their love for each other wasn't enough anymore, no matter how he wished it was.

Ezra's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he reached the Boy's locker room, Aria's voice echoed through the corridor. "...that's all that happened." He backed up against the wall and inched his way closer to the doorway. "You can drop the innocent virgin act." Connor's voice bounced off the walls. Ezra held his breath and clenched his fists. He didn't know who this Connor kid was but he already didn't like him. He tried his hardest to make out what Aria said next but all he heard was the snickers from who he assumed was Connor's friends. "Everyone know's you and Mr. Fitz were more than scrabble buddies. How many points for the word 'slut'?" Ezra felt his chest tightened at Connor's words. He knew that now was the time for him to step in. He turned the corner just in time to see Aria turning around. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of him. Ezra saw the flash of shock in her eyes turn to pain before she turned to walk away. He gave Connor and his friends a stern look before going after her.

It didn't take long for Ezra to find Aria. There isn't many places in Rosewood High that she goes when she's upset. When he seen her crouched on the staircase, he froze. He wasn't sure if he should say something to her or not. If he did, he might cross a boundary line that he wasn't sure was right to cross. He had already crossed many lines with her. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse between himself and Aria, but he could stand seeing her upset. He had to at least attempt to make sure she was okay. Before he had a chance to second guess himself, he spoke up, "Are you okay?" Aria turned his way a little. She had turned around enough to see her face pinch into a pained expression. Just as quick as she turned his way, she turned back. Ezra sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "What happened back there before I came in?" Aria's deep hazel eyes looked up and burned in to his blue felt his heart take off in a high speed chase, making it impossible for him to talk. "L-ook, Aria, those guys are jerks. You can't let some stupid rumor get to you."

Her eyes widened at his words. "It's not just some stupid rumor if there's some truth to it Ezra!" Ezra was taken back by her tone of voice. He was so shocked that he almost didn't realize she called him Ezra. "You can't be the one to make me feel better anymore, don't you get that? Just stay away from me, please!" With that being said, Aria was gone. Ezra didn't even know how he should feel at that moment. He just watched the love of his life walk away as a million knives stabbed his heart repeatedly. He just stood there, stunned, before the bell going off brought him back to reality. He willed his body to move away from the stairs and back into his classroom. He only had one more hour to go before he could go sulk in his apartment. Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back to his apartment today. Apartment 3B was just another painful reminder of Aria and their memories together.

Aria felt the tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she made her way to her next class. She hated being mean to Ezra but he had just made her so frustrated and confused. He couldn't be her superhero anymore. She couldn't rely on him to dry her tears and make her smile at her low points anymore. She had to move on from him but she couldn't do that if he kept popping up out of nowhere. Aria needed him to understand that there wasn't a future for them anymore. She had Jake now and he had Maggie and Malcolm to deal with. Their lives were headed in different directions now. She almost felt pathetic for still thinking these things for only about the hundredth time in the past few weeks. Aria shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She was so deep into thought that she hadn't even realized that the last period of the day had already began.

Luckily for Aria, class went by fast. Right as she was heading towards her car, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She fished her phone out and smiled acutely at who had texted her.

_Hey beautiful, I know it's been a few days, but I figured I would give you a little space after what happened. I was wonder if you were free tonight? -Jake._

This is exactly what Aria needed; a night out with a guy who she could be with without complications. She was quick to text back "No why?" before getting into her car. Jake was a sweet guy, Aria could admit that. She knew that if she really wanted to, she could have a really good relationship with him. Well..that was if she could finally get Ezra out of her mind. She hoped that she could soon develop feelings for him.

Ezra stared blankly at his empty classroom. School has ended a half hour ago and he hadn't made any effort to move. He didn't want to leave and go home, but he didn't want to be at the school either. He needed something to do to get his mind off things. Something to do that wouldn't remind him of Aria in any way. It was almost like God had answered Ezra's prayers. His phone rang loudly from his desk drawer and he was quick to receive it. It was Maggie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ezra, I'm really sorry for calling on such a short notice, but I really need you to do me a favor." Maggie's voice sounded tired and stressed.

"It's alright. What do you need?" Ezra was always up to helping out Maggie, especially if it had to do with Malcolm. Even though having Malcolm in his life complicated things, he still loved him like a father should.

"I have to work late tonight and no one will be able to watch Malcolm. Do you think you could watch him for me today and maybe take him to a movie? I promise him we would go today.." Maggie spoke fast, almost like she was afraid to tell Ezra that. She still felt bad for always springing things on Ezra at the most random times. She was grateful that he was so willing to be in Malcolm's life.

Ezra felt relieved to know that he would have something to do tonight besides sulk. "Oh of course. I would love to do that!"

Maggie smiled to herself. "Are you sure? You didn't have any prior plans or anything, did you?"

"Nope. Nothing but sitting at my apartment. Where should I get Malcolm?"

"He gets out of school in 45 minutes. You're on his emergency contact list, so you'll be able to pick him up. Thank you so much Ezra!" They both said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

Ezra left the school quicker than was needed. He was just too eager to get Malcolm so he could be distracted from his aching heart. It's been a while since Ezra had a night that was dedicated to just him and Malcolm. Excitement ran through his body as he drove to Malcolm's school. Due to traffic, Ezra had made it just in time. Right when he pulled up, he saw Malcolm walking out the front doors of his small elementary school. Ezra hopped out of his car and walked towards his son.

"Hey buddy! You're gonna spend the night with me tonight." Ezra crouched down to be eye level with Malcolm. "Are you okay with that?"

A bright smile was plastered across his baby like face. "That sounds perfect, dad. Do you think we could go see a movie? Mom promised me we could."

Ezra shot a smile back at him. "Of course. Your mom mentioned to me that you had plans to do that. Just let me go home first and change. Then we can go."

Malcolm nodded and laced his hand with Ezra's, heading back to his car.

Aria heard her doorbell from inside of her bedroom. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror. For the first time in awhile she actually put some effort into her look. Aria applied a little more lipgloss to lips and fluffed her hair. She smiled contently before heading out of her room and down the stairs.

"Aria, Jake's here for you!" Mike's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Aria shouted back at him before grabbing her jacket and heading down.

"Hey!," She smiled when she saw Jake standing there.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Jake removed his hands from his pockets to reach for one of Aria's. She gladly gripped his hand back and headed out the door with him, nodding. Before she shut the door behind her, she shouted to Mike that she would be home in a few hours.

"Do you have any idea what movie you want to see?" Jake asked her as he opened the car door for her. He was always the gentlemen.

Aria scrunched up her face. "I really have no idea. I didn't really check to see what was out right now." She frowned a little as they got into his car.

"Well, I mean, I've been wanting to see that new action movie with Channing Tatum in it, if you wouldn't mind?" Jake started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the theater.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want. As long as I get to spend the night with you, I don't care what we see." Aria smiled his way. She was uneasy with saying that. She wasn't quite sure if she just forced herself to say that or if she actually meant it. She silently cursed herself. 'No Aria. Don't even start. Enjoy your date with Jake. He's a great guy and he genuinely cares about you. Don't think about Ezra. He's not your concern anymore.' Aria repeated that to herself throughout the rest of the ride to the theater. Jake didn't seem to mind that she was quiet. She was glad that he didn't ask any questions regarding her timidness.

Ezra and Malcolm had arrived at the movie theater about an hour after Ezra got him from school. Ezra let Malcolm pick the movie which ended up being some action filled drama. He was a little surprised that Malcolm didn't pick the animated flick that just came out, but he didn't complain. Any movie was better than just sitting around. Ezra sitting around meant that he would start thinking and that never ended just hoped this movie was enough to keep him completely occupied. Ezra got themselves some popcorn and drinks before heading into the theater. He allowed Malcolm to chose the seats which were located all the way at the top. Ezra nestled into the seat and munched on the popcorn. Ads ticked across the screen giving the theater a light glow. A few moments later, the lights started to dim. Malcolm let out an excited squeal and Ezra smiled to himself. Just as the lights were finished dimming, something caught his eye. That's when he felt every joint in his body lock up.

**I know this isn't a very exciting first chapter...actually it's kind of dull. But I swear to you it'll get better. I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be, but I know exactly where I'm going with this. I'm not gonna follow the whole PLL plot that's going on with the show right now. I only used that one part from 4x06. I hope you guys enjoy this. I really loved writing this story and trust me, it gets a lot better. The girls, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily are in this story, just not yet. So.. Please review!**

**Thank-you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank-you guys for the support on the first chapter. I really love this story and I really hope you guys continue to read it. I will be writing another Ezria story soon, I just don't quite know when I'm going to post it. I realized that when I looked back on the first chapter it was kind of short.. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer. When I originally wrote this story out, I didn't mark any place where I wanted it to break into a new chapter, so I figured I would just post that part because it seemed like a good place to end it. Anyway, enough with my babbling. Hope you enjoy!**

Even though the theater was dark and was only somewhat illuminated from the movie screen, Ezra knew right away who had walked in. He could spot that dark chestnut hair and perfect smile from a mile away. Aria was here...with another man. Ezra felt his stomach twist and turn at the sight of Aria with this new man. Aria's hand was tightly laced into his and she was giving him a loving look that he knew all too well. That was the same look she had given him many times before. This man she was with looked to be a few years older than her. Ezra mentally noted that she must really be into older guys. From what Ezra could see, he had dark hair and a chiseled jaw. He was built quite well and towered over Aria. He was good-looking, Ezra had to admit that. Ezra quickly jolted his eyes away from Aria's date and looked back at Aria. He wasn't entirely pleased with himself that he had just checked out a guy.

This whole situation started to make Ezra's head spin. Aria seemed to move on rather quickly and it made him sick. How could she just move on from their relationship that fast? How could she just forget everything she ever felt for him within just a few weeks? Ezra hadn't stopped thinking about her since the second they broke up. He was absolutely miserable without her and she seemed just fine. He felt his chest tighten and physically felt his heart ache. He swallowed back tears that were threatening to fall. He wouldn't cry over her, at least not in public. He looked over at Malcolm who was happily chomping away at popcorn, watching the movie. Ezra had to get out of that theater now, before he went into complete panic mode. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to leave a 7-year old alone in a movie theater but he didn't want Malcolm to be upset for missing the movie.

"Hey buddy.." Ezra whispered. His own voice surprised him. It was hoarse and cracked horribly.

Malcolm slightly turned his head towards Ezra, not taking his eyes of the movie screen. "Yeah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. Are you gonna be okay here alone for a few minutes?" Malcolm nodded before rotating his head back towards the movie. Ezra sighed and got up, purposely walking down the opposite side of the theater that was farthest away from Aria.

Aria didn't really pay much attention to the movie. Her mind was running wild and she couldn't seem to slow it down. Every time Jake grabbed her hand she couldn't help but wish it was Ezra's. She so badly wished it was he who was sitting next to her and not Jake. She hated herself for thinking the way she was. She was supposed to be falling for Jake and forgetting about Ezra, not thinking about him every second. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to shake off her thoughts. Mentally and subconsciously, she started comparing Ezra and Jake. Jake was attractive, there wasn't any denying that. But he didn't have the same piercing blue eyes that Ezra had. Ugh, those eyes drove her crazy. When ever she starred into his eyes, she felt like she was entering an alternate universe. Those eyes seemed to see right through her no matter what kind of front she tried to put up. Whenever she was upset about something, Ezra could tell right away. Apart from his eyes, Jake didn't have the same soft, slight curly hair that Ezra had. The same hair that she loved to run her through and get tangled in whenever they kissed. Jake didn't have-

Aria felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't not just spend the last 10 minutes comparing Jake to Ezra. Hatred for herself pulsed through her veins. It wasn't right. She couldn't be doing that right now. She needed to get over him and that wasn't going to happen if he consumed every thought she had. The air around her felt heavy. Her palms became sweaty and a cold swear drenched her body. She quickly turned towards Jake. "Look, um, Jake, will you excuse me for a second?"

Jake turned to her with concerned eyes. "Of course. Is everything all right?"

She swallowed hard before nodding. Quickly, she got up from her seat and rushed to the bathroom. Aria looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed. She looked tired, sad...broken. She had to stop letting herself freak out like this. She had to figure out someway to get Ezra our of her thoughts. She just had to. Even though he was gone and had been for a while now, the pain still felt fresh. The heartbroken pain that she felt was unbearable and attacked every part of her body. She had to find a way to convince herself that Jake was her life now. She wanted to find happiness with him. She wanted to finally have a relationship that wasn't full of obstacles. She wanted to have a relationship that made her happy and kept her happy.

Aria splashed cold water on her face and took a few deep breaths. 'Now go back into that theater and have a good time with Jake tonight. Forget about him. Forget about the past. You don't live there anymore. You deserve happiness. He isn't worth the pain your feeling anymore'. Aria calmed herself with those thoughts before walking out of the bathroom. She wasn't entirely ready to go back into the theater yet. She took a few more deep breaths and leaned against the wall next to the theater.

Ezra walked out of the bathroom, feeling more calm than he was before. That was until he saw her. She was leaned up against the wall of the theater. She looked a little shaken up. Her face was a pale pink and her eyes were tightly shut. Ezra wondered if this guy she was with had anything to do with why she was so upset. Anger boiled through him. He better have not done anything to hurt Aria. And if he did, Ezra would have a few choice words for him. Without thinking, Ezra approached Aria. He had to know if her date had caused her any pain.

"Aria?" His voice sounded vulnerable. He silently cursed himself for it.

Aria's eyes shot open. No. He was not here. He couldn't be. When she looked over to the source of the voice she had just heard, the panic she felt earlier returned. There he was, standing in all his glory. He needed to stop showing up at the times she wanted him must. He needed to stay away from her, for her own good. She felt a sudden anger for him being there. Aria was trying to get rid of her feelings for him and Ezra popping up out of nowhere all the time wasn't helping in any way.

"What, did you follow me here? Are you stalking me now?" Her words were cold, something she hadn't expected. She was proud of herself for being able to muster up that tone.

Ezra looked shocked but full with regret at the same time. He was silent. His crystal blue eyes pierced into her hazel ones. Aria felt her knees go weak, but she had to stand her ground. She couldn't give in to those eyes anymore. "No..I'm not following you. I'm here with Malcolm." Ezra's voice was soft. She hated that he was being so nice to her. She wanted him to fight back. She wanted him to spit hateful words at her and give her the same cold tone that she was sporting. Maybe then she could hate him.

"What part of 'stay away from me' did you not understand?" Aria hated being such a bitch towards Ezra, but it was for the better. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Ezra stayed silent. He didn't know what to say and quite frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to say anything. Her harshness towards him burned. He had never seen her so hostile before. Maybe she did hate him. That very thought made him feel weak. She couldn't hate him. He could handle a lot of things when it came to her, but Aria hating him was the one thing he couldn't.

Seeing that Ezra wasn't going to respond to her, Aria walked away and back into the theater. The same feeling of panic and sadness crept through her. She applauded herself for her performance in front of Ezra but cursed herself for falling apart afterwords. She just needed to go home. She needed to lay down, cry and clear her head. When inside the theater, she walked over to Jake, unsteadily. "Jake, can you please take me home? I'm really not feeling good." Jake saw the uneasiness in her eyes and quickly agreed to take her home. Aria felt absolutely horrible for ending the date only after about an hour. She knew Jake was really looking forward to this whole date with her, but once again, Ezra and her thoughts had ruined her ability to have a good time.

The car ride home was silent. Although Jake didn't seem to mind, Aria couldn't help but feel awkward. She wanted to try starting a conversation with him, but she knew it was useless. She wasn't exactly up to talking right now. What she was up to was laying in her bed and crying her eyes out. Once Jake parked in her driveway, he got out and opened her car door. God, he was such a gentlemen. Aria turned to face him. "I'm really sorry about tonight. I don't know what came over me. I just started freaking out and I start feeling icky. I'm really sorry."

Jake gave her a smile. "It's okay, really. I understand. We can always go on other dates." Aria gave him a small smile. Jake slowly leaned in towards her and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Feel better. Call me if you need me." Aria smiled and headed into her house.

The house was surprisingly dark and quiet. Aria turned on the lamp in the center of the living room which is when she saw a note from Mike saying he was staying the night at a friends. With Byron being away a conference, Aria had the house to herself. Alone wasn't something she was safe being. She dug her phone out her pocket and texted Spencer: _SOS. I need you guys._ Aria was thankful that Hanna and Emily were also at Spencer's so she didn't have to text more than one person. She couldn't help but feel absolutely pathetic. The last thing her friends probably wanted to do was listen to her cry over Ezra. They had already spent countless nights doing that already. But Aria didn't trust herself alone. She curled herself up on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest. She didn't even make an attempt to stop the tears now. They fell without effort down her pale skinned face. Once again she felt pathetic. Aria didn't know what she felt worse about: crying over Ezra for the millionth time or being so mean to him. She had promised herself that she would stop crying over him and she would move on...but once again she broke that promise.

Aria was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a doorbell. She unraveled herself from her fetal position and dragged herself to the door. When she opened it, she was elated to see Spencer, Hanna and Emily standing there.

"We got here as fast as we could. Are you alright?" Emily asked, stepping inside with the girls following behind her.

"I'm not. At all. I'm sorry for making you guys come all the way over here, I just don't want to be alone." Aria was sure doing a lot of apologizing tonight which just made her feel worse.

"It's not a big deal, Aria. You know that we're always here for you." Hanna engulfed Aria in a tight hug before following her up the stairs to her bedroom. When all the girls were seated on Aria's bed, they turned to face her.

"What did the ass do now?" Spencer didn't waste any time getting to the point. She already knew that Ezra was the reason for her being upset.

"He didn't really do anything...honestly. I just, I was on a date with Jake and the whole time I was with him I wished he was Ezra. I started getting panicky, so I excused myself to the bathroom. It took a while, but I finally got myself to calm down. To make matters worse, when I walked out of the bathroom..I saw Ezra." Aria stopped her story there. The back of her throat felt raw and she could feel tears building back in her eyes. She knew that it was a stupid reason to be this upset. She just seen her ex-boyfriend at the movie theater, it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Did you say anything to him?" Spencer inquired. She had a hatred for Ezra. Even though it was Aria that ended the relationship, it pissed her off that he didn't even bother to fight for her. If he loved her as much as he claimed he did, he would have at least made an effort to fight for her. The whole Maggie and Malcolm situation ticked her off even more. Spencer understood that he didn't really have any control over the situation but for him to put Aria in situations a 17 year girl shouldn't be in pressed her too far.

"No, he approached me first. Earlier today, I told him that he needed to stay away from me. I hate being so mean to him. But I feel like it's the only way I can get myself over him. Maybe if I'm mean enough to him..he'll leave me alone." Aria sighed, a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"This might be a stupid question, but why are you so set on getting over him? You only have a few months until you graduate..." Hanna said as she leaned back on one of Aria's pillows.

"I've said this before, but I wish I could hold on to that...but I can't. Ezra and I's relationship was always destined to end badly. Even if I wait until graduation, my parents will never approve of our relationship. He has Maggie and Malcolm. That right there is enough head ache. I wish I could work with Ezra and make everything okay, but it's too hard. I feel like I have no choice but to get over him. That's what I hoped Jake would be for." Aria controlled her breathing as she spoke, trying to seem some what put together.

"Do you have any feelings for Jake, like at all?" Emily asked.

Aria shook her head. "No. I want to though. I want to fall for him. I want to feel happy with him."

"Aria...you probably don't want to hear this, but I don't think you're done with Ezra just yet." Emily spoke her words slow. There was something about Aria and Ezra that she just liked. She had never seen Aria that happy with someone before she was with Ezra. Yeah, she wasn't exactly happy right now but there as just something about their relationship. She couldn't put her finger on it. "You guys have been through so much already and every time you've gotten through it."

"But Em, Aria does have a point. Things aren't working well with them. I don't really think their relationship could ever get back to the way it was, especially with Malcolm being in the way now." said Hanna.

"I get that. But think back to when Aria was with Ezra. Remember how happy she was? I've never seen her that happy before." Emily didn't feel like arguing with them but she couldn't explain why she felt so strongly about this.

"But I'm not happy anymore." Aria's voice was soft, almost inaudible. It hurt her to say those words, but they were nothing but the truth.

"I don't think it would hurt if you gave Jake another call. I know it kind of seems like you can't be with Jake without thinking of Ezra, but you could at least try again. Moving on isn't always easy but you have to keep trying." Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Aria's tiny body.

"If you want to do that, Aria, then go ahead. But I'm still sticking to my word about Ezra." Emily said.

"I guess I could try again with Jake..."

Ezra closed the door behind him and Malcolm. The movie lasted about 2 hours but Ezra didn't pay attention to a second of it. The words Aria had said to him repeatedly play through his mind. He felt weak and he hated it. He just needed to go to sleep and escape from this reality for awhile. Ezra opened up his couch for Malcolm to sleep on. Once he had tucked Malcolm in, he headed for his own bed. Once he was settled in, he closed his eyes and willed him not to think about Aria. He pushed every thought of her that he had out of his head. He didn't want to think of her. He didn't want to feel any more pain.

He didn't know how long he was laying there before he heard Malcolm's tiny voice calling out to him, "Daddy?"

Ezra turned over in his bed to face Malcolm's direction. "Yeah?"

He heard Malcolm switch his position in his bed before speaking again, "Are you and mommy ever going to be like a real mommy and daddy?" This question had startled Ezra. He wasn't even sure what to say to that.

"Um, I don't know buddy..." Ezra wished he could have given Malcolm a better answer. He sat for a moment, waiting for a reply. When he heard a soft snoring coming from Malcolm, he turned over in his bed. Ezra had never really thought about starting a relationship with Maggie again. He thought of her as a part of his past. But what he didn't realize was what this back and forth between houses was doing to Malcolm. It wasn't fair to him. If Ezra's mother never had gotten rid of Maggie, it's possible that they could be living together right now as a real family. Ezra sighed. Maybe he should start a relationship with Maggie...

**Well this is the second chapter. I hope it was better than the first. I have most of the story written out right now. I'm gonna say that this story will end up being about 10 chapters. It's kind of a short story, but hey.. it's something. Well please review! I'll update again next week. Thank you guys! Sorry if there is any errors, I tried my best to fix them all.**


End file.
